criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Power Levels and Stats
In this world, many people have a variety of powers and/or skills depending on which environment they’re in, how skilled they are, and what type of powers they have. These power levels stats were inspired by manga and anime, which contain both of these things. These stats show what type of character these people are: Hexagonal Stats Stats of a hexagonal form are for people who recently have Stands, became a Conduit, gained artificial powers, or had other types of powers that are either extraterrestrial, technological, or magical. Ranking from E to A (Infinite, None, and Unknown are possible), Destructive Power, Speed, Range, Durability, Precision, and Developmental Potential are used to determine the person’s strength and power. Destructive Power: Measures the person’s ability to cause destruction (physical injury or collateral damage) in a period of time, whether it’s their power or physical strength. Sometimes it may not be the superpower itself, but usually the person’s physical attacks. (E: Weak, D: Slightly Harmful, C: Average, B: Strong, A: Fatally Destructive) Speed: Measures the person’s agility and reflexes as well as performance speed. It may also refer to how quick their abilities take into effect. (E: Slow, D: Sluggish, C: Normal, B: Fast, A: High-Speed) Range: Measures the person’s main preference of fighting, either by hand-to-hand or long-range. It can also be how far the user’s power can go. (E: 1-3 meters, D: 4-7 meters, C: 8-15 meters, B: 16-50 meters, A: 51 meters to miles) Durability: Measures how much punishment to person can take and how long do their powers last before they temperarily wear out. (E: Fragile (5 minutes), D: Barely Acceptable (15-20 minutes), C: Okay (30 minutes to 8 hours), B: Enduring (12-24 hours), A: Nearly Indestructible (Multiple days)) Precision: Measures the person’s accuracy and reactionary movements, which may be or not enhanced by their superpowers. (E: Mentally Crippled, D: Kinda Lazy, C: Fine, B: Skilled, A: Almost Automatic) Developmental Potential: Measures the person’s utilization of powers, ability to improve, and possible functions they will later use. The ranking may decrease when the person continues to develop their powers or evolves them. The ranking may come back to its original spot or increase if the person has another power. Sometimes, the person may have little to no abilities to develop with their powers. (E: Little, D: Meager, C: Fair, B: Good, A: Large) Power Grid A power grid measures the powers and abilities of well-known heroes and villains for a long amount of time, ranging from several years ago to the early 20th century, where superpowers have been a phenomenon. Extraterrestrial or magical beings can be measured too by their power, if there is a few in this world. Ranging from a scale of 1 to 7, their powers are measured by Speed, Strength, Intelligence, Durability, Energy Projection, and Fighting Ability. Power Level Power level is universally common in everybody depending on their powers and abilities. It would be better if they’re put in different stat categories, but it is useful for measuring the person’s strength and how would they be able to handle other opponents. Fighting Rank By using Chi, Hamon, Spin, or other types of energy for martial arts or other techniques, fighting level can be measured on the person as they use it for good or evil. The energy can relate to other elements, enhancing the person’s abilities. Hamon and Spin are seen as part of the hexagonal stats, as they co-existed with Stands before. Rankings F to SSS are used to determine the fighter’s strength, speed, and agility. Biohazard/Radioactivity Level Experiments or monsters of radioactive energy and chance of spreading poison and disease fit into the levels of biohazard, but it is rare for them to occur. Ranging from a Level 1 to Level 6, these things have a chance to become a mere nuisance to a bigger threat if left unchecked. Civilian Stats For people who don’t have superpowers or other weapons of their use, they are usually identified by birth, gender, size, weight, blood, eyes, race, and other biological information. They are shown by their professional, personal, clinical, civilian, and sometimes criminal and prison records along with their likes, dislikes, and hobbies. From 1 to 5, they are determined by their Physical Ability, Looks, Skill, Intelligence, and Cooperation. These stats can be easy to see as people are least likely to attack each other or themselves. SPECIAL Introduced in the future, SPECIAL is used to determine how well soldiers and humans would fit on the battlefield and survive if there is a disastrous event. From a scale of 1 to 10, it can determine the person’s Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, Luck. The more experience the person has on the environment, the more their stats will increase. Category:Blog posts